Cobwebs Love
by Hunnovhan
Summary: Kisah cinta yang sedikit rumit. Menyatukan orang-orang yang saling mencintai, tetapi telah memiliki ikatan dengan orang lain. /HUNHAN KAISOO BAEKYEOL\
1. Chapter 1

**Cobwebs Love**

**Main Cast : Hunhan, Kaisoo, Baekyeol**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy(kalo bisa), Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI**

**BOY X BOY**

**PROLOG**

**Hubungan kami terlalu rumit. Bagai jaring laba-laba, kami terhubung satu sama lain. Kami mencintai seseorang yang tak seharusnya kami cintai. Ambisi kami terlalu besar untuk memilikinya. Perlahan namun pasti, kami akan mendapatkan cinta kami.**

"Ck, hubungan ini terlalu membosankan. Bisakah kembali menjadi sahabat seperti sebelumnya saja? Bisakah diakhiri saja?" -Chanyeol.

"_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku menyukai pria itu? Jelas-jelas aku melihatnya bersama seseorang dan mereka seperti sepasang kekasih. Tetapi, bisakah aku memilikimu?"-Baekhyun._

"_Cintaku pada kalian tidak akan terkalahkan. Bertahun-tahun cinta ini akan sama besarnya. Tapi pria itu, bagaimana mungkin dia merebut posisi kalian? Bahkan jauh di atas kalian?"-Luhan._

"_Ini memang aneh. Sejak pertama bertemu, aku sudah merasakannya. Kau, pria yang lucu. Tertarik dengan hal seperti itu. Aku mulai mendekatimu, tetapi kau menganggap seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Tapi aku akan terus berusaha. Jangan panggil aku Oh Sehun jika aku menyerah"-Sehun._

"_Perasaan apa ini? Apakah aku menyukainya? Kenapa aku merasa nyaman jika didekatnya? Aku rasa aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku akan merebut hatinya"-Kai._

"_Sial. Aku benar-benar sudah bosan. Ternyata perasaan itu hanya perasaan sesaat. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kami sudah berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Aku harus mengajaknya untuk mencabut janji gila itu"-DO._

Hi aku baru disini. Pernah sih upload beberapa ff, tapi udah aku hapusin semua.

Oh ya, gimana? ngebosenin? semoga ga sih.

Menurut kalian, enaknya ff ini diisi sedih" atau seneng" doang? kasi sarannya ya.

Ditunggu REVIEW-nya ya. Semangat ku untuk upload the next nya.

**RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

Cobwebs Love

Main Cast : Hunhan, Kaisoo, Baekyeol

Genre : Romance, Comedy(kalo bisa), Friendship

Rate : T

WARNING! THIS IS YAOI

BOY X BOY

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun"

Mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya, Baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan menolah kebelakang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun ketika orang itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Dari raut wajah dan nada bicaranya, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Hahhh kenapa apanya? Jelas saja aku berlari menyusulmu dan ingin berangkat bersamamu. Kau ini yang kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" jawab Kyungsoo yang malah balik kesal

"Dengar Kyung, ini masih pagi dan aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu sekarang. Kita bicara nanti usai kuliah. Aku ingin berangkat kuliah bukan untuk bertengkar. Jika kau ingin berangkat bersamaku, ayo" Baekhyun dengan sabar meladeni Kyungsoo yang belum menyadari kesalahannya dan mulai berbalik untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

"Huuhhhh" desah Kyungsoo dan mulai mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Ia sengaja berjalan dibelakang karena tau jika sahabatnya itu sedang kesal padanya. Daripada di cuekin, lebih baik ia jalan dibelakang seberti seorang bodyguard demi menjaga sahabatnya.

Perjalanan mereka lalui tanpa sepatah katapun. Mereka bagai jalan seorang diri bila seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya ketika Baekhyun membelok ke arah kanan, bukan lurus. Padahal seingatnya, jalan yang harus mereka lewati untuk sampai di Universitas-nya adalah lurus.

Daripada ia berperang batin, ia mempercepat langkahnya agar menyamai langkah Baekhyun di depannya untuk bertanya.

"Baek kenapa kita belok? Bukankah harusnya kita lurus?"

"Apa saking seringnya kau berangkat bersamanya dan hampir tidak punya waktu bersama kami membuat kau melupakan sahabatmu sendiri?" sindir Baekhyun dengan penekanan nada pada kalimat bersamanya dan tidak.

Kyungsoo bingung. Tidak mengerti atas jawaban yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah melupakan saha..." suara Kyungsoo yang mulanya sudah sedikit meninggi kini melemah setelah melihat orang yang melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang begitu menarik.

"Hi Baek, oh hi Kyung. Tumben sekali kau jalan bersama kami" sapa Luhan ketika sahabatnya itu telah berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Luhan sangat bersemangat karena tumben melihat Kyungsoo mau berangkat bersama mereka.

"Hi Lu. Apa kau sudah sarapan?" pertanyaan rutin Baekhyun yang pasti hanya akan dibalas dengan ocehan ocehan ala Luhan karena Baekhyun selalu bertanya setiap kali menjemputnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan senyuman dan sebuah pelukan hangat yang singkat sambil bergumam 'maafkan aku'.

"Ayo kita jalan. Aku ada kelas cepat pagi ini" kata Luhan mengintrupsi teman-temannya yang masih asik memandang dirinya.

Luhan berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sengaja berjalan di belakang.

Luhan merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini, ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar ia menyamai langkahnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang merasa aneh melihat kedua temannya saling berdiam diri seperti ini. Menurutnya ini tidak seperti biasa. Biasanya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun akan menarik perhatian orang-orang karena suara berisik mereka atau mereka yang sedang bernyanyi bersama agar tidak bosan.

"Tidak kenapa Lu" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Mereka telah sampai di Universitas mereka. Mereka memang satu Universitas, tetapi sangat jarang bertemu. Luhan di Universitas yang setingkat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo satu tingkat dibawah mereka. Walaupun Luhan dan Baekhyun setingkat, tetapi halangan mereka untuk bertemu adalah jurusan yang berbeda.

"Kalian aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya kalian seperti ini. Aku ingin berkumpul bersama kalian nanti. Aku tunggu kalian di taman biasanya jam 6 jangan ada yang telat dan tidak ada penolakan. Tidak datang atau telat, aku membenci kalian sayang haha" ucap Luhan dan melambai pada temannya untuk menuju kelasnya.

Setelah ditinggal oleh Luhan, keduanya merasa canggung. Setelah bertahun tahun berteman, baru kali ini mereka merasakan hal tidak mengenakkan seperti ini.

"Baek, aku ke kelas dulu ya" pamit Kyungsoo karena mulai merasa risih dengan keadaan barusan. Daripada berlama-lama, ia lebih baik segera menuju kelasnya.

"Ya. Hati-hati"

Sekesal apapun Baekhyun terhadap Kyungsoo, ia tak akan pernah bisa untuk tidak perhatian terhadapnya. Ia masih mengingat kenangan kenangan indahnya bersama sahabatnya, sehingga rasa kesalnya tidak begitu terasa.

TBC~

* * *

Masih ada yg mau baca?

Oh ya, makasi buat yang udah review, follow, &amp; favorite cerita ga jelas ini.

gimana? hancur? emang. maaf ya, US udah tinggal bentar lagi jadi kehabisan waktu. aku juga ga tau kenapa kok beberapa bagian dari cerita ini ada yang berbelok/? jadi putar otak lagi.

REVIEW-nya lagi~


End file.
